Knock Out
by tinkyrae
Summary: After a fight with Red X, Robin takes extreme measures insure the safety of his female teammates. With a new Combat routine everyone is bound to learn new things.. Right? BBandRae I don't own Teen Titans or the songs listed in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's padded fingers gently pushed the CD into the slot and watched as the stereo sucked it inside. The sound of the CD spinning around inside made the leader smirk. He pushed the triangle button and the number 01 appeared on the LCD screen. Instantly the sound pumped through the over head speakers. The song blasted loud in the Titans ears as the leader turned and smiled at them.

"Let's get going guys." He remarked and moved towards the punching bag. Raven rolled her eyes as the loud music made her cringed inside.

 _B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
Go berserk_

Letting out a giant breath she ignored the fact that she could feel all three pairs of eyes on her. They all knew she hated Robin's loud, repetitious, and fast beat music. She was never afraid to voice her opinion with him but today she knew that it was only going to go on deaf ears. Robin for some reason needed to hear this type of music. It was a weird desire and need to feel the music pulsing in his chest. It was the only way he could work out. Especially after the team had been force to retreat after a lengthy battle with Red X. Robin attitude had been anything but cheerful since then. It honestly didn't surprise any of them when he woke the whole team up at 7 am to start a "new improved" training. They had been given the details briefly but were still unsure of what to think of the Boy Wonders new training methods.

 _Go berserk_

 _Hyped up on adrenaline  
Feelin' like a kid again  
But then again  
It's a win, win, win again  
So genuine, oh, so genuine  
Pop, pop, pop like a firecracker  
Crack that back like a chiropractor  
I go berserk on a daily basis  
Y'all recognize me?  
I'm meltin' faces_

She moved to her stretching mat and looked over shoulder. The alien princess was gawking curiously at her boyfriend. The look on her face told the Empath everything she already knew. Star had had a long night. She had cornered Red X at the docks, and soon was overtaken by him. Using a material that was specially made to withstand the girl's incredible alien strength, she had been captured, and rest of the team was back inside the warehouse also dealing with Red X's antics. Beast Boy was the first one out of his restraints. He directly bee lined to help Raven only to be reprimanded by his leader. At first he was annoyed that he wasn't allowed to help, then his anger for his leader was replaced with complete hatred as soon as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Star laid on her stomach, her head was thrashing back and forth as she tried to removed red bindings around her eyes. Both hands had been bound behind her back. Red X's knee was digging deep in her back keeping her there while his hand was wandering up her skirt.

Beast Boy instantly turned into a bull and charged at him. Never had the Changeling been so mad at someone before. No one was going to touch his sister like that. He wasn't going to stop and had every intention of turning Red X into a speared piece of trash he was. As soon as Red X was knocked away from Star he made a snarky comment about almost getting to third base before disappearing into the night.

The whole team had been on edge since then. Beast Boy had blood shot eyes that told the truth about how he didn't sleep at all the night before. He had only asked Star a million times if she was okay. He started on the tread mill his heart pounding before even taking the first tread. He promise that if he ever saw Red X again he'd bite off his hand. So many thoughts had been running through his mind he just couldn't focus on one. He was worried about Star, although she assured the team that Red X had not hurt her. "I've suffered worst at the hands of Gordanians." This statement only made the green one wonder if what kind of torture she had been put though. He pressed the up arrow on the face panel increasing the speed of the tread. He sent a glare behind his leaders back and scoffed under his breath.

 _BZ-R-K  
Gonna get your heart rate  
Up to the sky, up-up to the sky  
Up to the sky, up-up to the sky  
BZ-R-K  
Gonna get your heart rate  
Up to the sky, up-up to the sky  
Up to the sky, up-up to the sky_

Robin bounced on his toes as he waited for the punching bag to swing back towards him. He was angry at Red X but it was nothing to the hatred he was feeling for himself. He mentally was beating and cursing himself into oblivion. _'How stupid can you be? How could you have treated her like that? Why weren't you more careful? You're a terrible leader. A fucking nobody who pretends that they are best. Bruce would be so disappointed in you. Your team can't trust you to even lead them anymore.'_ He heaved in a breath and punched as hard as his muscles would permit. His jaw clench as he thought about the previous night. Once again he let his weakness get the best of him. Then as he entered the common room he heard the words coming out of his mouth and couldn't believe they were his.

 _ **Flashback**_ __

 _ **"Star I'm glad to know that you weren't hurt but what were you thinking? You should have been able to take down Red X."**_ __

 _ **"...but Robin." her soft voice whispered**_ __

 _ **"You're so much stronger than him you should have been able to take him down. You're lucky he didn't go further with his attack. You're lucky Beast Boy was there in time." The leader bit.**_ __

 _ **"Robin." Raven stated with warning in her voice.**_ __

 _ **"Shut it Raven. This is an important lesson that everyone can learn from." Robin shot toward the Empath. She had her hand on the Changeling's shoulder she was desperately trying to keep him from exploding. She hated when Robin acted like this.**_ __

 _ **"Robin. I will not apologize for being taken advantage of." Starfire replied getting more courage in her voice.**_ __

 _ **"I'm not saying you should apologize I'm just telling you not to make a mistake like that again. We can't afford mistakes like that."**_ __

 _ **"Rob don't you think you're being a little bit harsh? I mean YOUR girlfriend could have been..." Cyborg trailed off catching Robin's look.**_ __

 _ **"I'm not being harsh. I'm telling our team member that she is fully capable of taking down Red X, there is no reason he should have gotten the upper hand on her. It's almost like she let him-" A loud grunt cause Robin to look up just in time to see Beast Boy's fist colliding into his nose. A loud crack and the sound of Star gasping loudly emitted into the air.**_ __

 _ **Breathing in deep angry breaths the tall green Changeling spat venom toward the now bleeding leader. "How fucking dare you talk to her like that. There is something truly wrong with you. Starfire deserves someone so much better than you."**_ __

 _ **End of flashback**_

The alien girl had been hurt by her love's words and yet she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him. After Raven had healed his nose he excused himself to the bathroom to clean up. It wasn't until much later that he came knocking at her door. She opened the door to his guilt ridden face and forgave him instantly. He told her how much it nearly killed him that Red X had gone as far as he did. He apologize profusely telling her that all words that left his mouth were out of anger for the villain and not meant for her. The tall woman let her kisses show that he was forgiven.

Her bright jade eyes stared at her boyfriend, she had forgiven him but that didn't mean she was in agreement with his new training plan. She shook her slightly and moved towards Cyborg. She picked up a 30 pound weigh like it was 5 and began pumping her arm. Her eyes never left the boy wonder as she warmed up her muscles.

 _B-Z-R-K  
Goin' out of control  
We are that F-F-5  
Goin' digital gold_

 _B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
Go berserk_

 _Go berserk_

Raven gently breathed in and out. Breathing was important not only for her powers but also physical well being as well. Raising her arm gently above her head, feeling her triceps gently pull together. She turned her head counting softly to herself. Her violet eyes caught the look of deep emeralds staring at her. She raised her eyebrows at him she was surprised to see him staring her down. Beast Boy noticed that he was indeed focusing on her and tore his gaze off of her. He huff in and began praying that she wouldn't pry deep into his feelings.

It was hard for him to focus on anything when it came to her. He was so pissed what had happened to Star but he felt guilty for being glad it wasn't Raven. Bad things tend to happen when it came to her, and he was quite positive that if had been her it wouldn't have been able to control the monster from coming out. The truth was, Beast Boy knew the second the beast had been formed that it would choose it's mate. Unfortunately it had chosen her. He couldn't figure out why it was her. Out of the six billion people in the world and his animal self had picked the dark one. He hated it because he knew that she would never reciprocate the feelings back.

 _Somebody call that fire department  
Flames turned up at my apartment  
Gotta stop drop  
'Cause it's getting' hot  
Yeah it's getting' hot  
Hot_

 _BZ-R-K  
Gonna get your heart rate  
Up to the sky, up-up to the sky  
Up to the sky, up-up to the sky  
BZ-R-K_

Cyborg moved his human eye back and forth from each team member. He started up his circuits and turned on his training mode on. Using the 15 pound dumbbell he flexed his cyboric muscles. He smirked softly as he watched the whole scene play out in front of him. His best friend cheeks were tinted red not from the heavy running that the Changeling would have everyone believe, but because he was once again caught. His cyborg eye gently scanned the green one and immediately told him that his heart rate was elevated, and well as his body temperature. This wasn't really a good indication since the young man was now in full sprint on the treadmill. It was easier to catch him when he wasn't exercising. The emeralds gently lifted and soon saw that the half robot was indeed smirking at him.

"YOU LOVE HER." Cy mouthed to the green one. Beast Boy gently raised his eye brows and looked back towards Raven. Thankfully for him she was softly glaring at Robin. His eyes moved back to his friend and he huffed a low growl. He shook his head as his left hand gently raised up. He sent the middle finger towards the Tinman and then turned the treadmill up once again.

 _So authentic  
One sixteen and the fam in the building homie  
You know we gotta kill it  
Keepin' it cataclysmic, chaotic  
Calm and cool, and you kiddin', come on  
I know you feel it  
When the beat drop  
Girls like "No you didn't!"  
That's my song  
Handle my business  
Got my witness  
Give it a minute_

Cyborg let out a gentle chuckle as he turned his face towards the Empath. She was now on her back doing the different yoga stretches to help warm her up for the next part of the training. She had been dreading it since Robin had the told the team a week ago. One on one combat. Normally she wasn't so apposed to it but this week he had put in a new rule. NO powers. She had been the most powerful on the team and everyone knew it. That being said the team also knew that she was the weakest when it came to hand to hand combat. Robin was definitely the strongest in this department. Which was the only reason he was on the team. Starfire and Cyborg both had strength as advantage. Even Beast Boy was good in hand to hand combat considering he was fast on his feet. The poor girl had nothing going for her. This made her slightly uncomfortable but it wasn't about to keep her from training. She just had a bad feeling that because of what happened last night Robin wasn't going to let her off easy today. Yes in fact she knew that who ever her partner was going to be told not to hold back at all. She could only pray that Robin wouldn't find a reason to throw himself in with her. There would be no sympathy for her if he was fighting her.

 _I promise imma wild out  
When I get that feelin'  
That feelin' of pure adrenaline  
Spirit's fillin' me up  
Ain't no tellin' homie when it'll end  
I know the fire marshall  
Gonna' be comin' around to shut this down  
He entered the building  
And got his hands up to the ceiling now_

Her violet orbs glared at the ceiling as the music pounded against her chest. _'God can he at least turn it down?!'_ she thought to herself. She knew that she would have to let him finish the song before she began begging for some different music. She sat up and decide that she needed to get her heart rate up a little bit before going into the ring. She moved towards the treadmill next to the Shapeshifter. Instantly she was hit with a wave of uncomfortable emotion. Uneasiness. She did her best to ignore the feeling that was coming off of him but it wasn't a very simple task. Biting her lip she brought her gaze to her feet and moved on to the treadmill.

The green one nearly jumped out of his skin when he smelled the sweet scent brush against him. He took in steady gulps of air deciding to focus on the miles he was burning. He knew that studying her from a far of distance was now going to impossible. _'Don't think about it.'_ He began begging himself. _'She's so close she bound to feel all the emotion from you. Keep it cool. She super hot, and super scary.'_ in hisperipheral vision he took notice of how she began to move on the treadmill with such grace. Her strong legs carried her tight body forward as her arms gently swayed back and forth. Her violet locks danced back and forth with every step she took. This action only cause her sweet scent to waft in air, sparking his hunger for her. _'God what I wouldn't give to have that tight body under mine.'_ The unwanted thought made him growl softly under his breath as he once again pressed the increase button.

 _B-Z-R-K  
Goin' off like  
Yeezy on stage  
All the 808s  
Don't need the heartbreaks  
Juiced up on faith  
Don't play  
Everybody in the building go_

 _B-Z-R-K  
Goin' out of control  
We are that F-F-5  
Goin' digital gold_

His muscles cried in protest as he realized that he had been running on speed that he had never reached before. The Empath looked at him inquisitive, surely he knew that he shouldn't push himself so hard. Especially if he was the lucky one to be called into the one on one. She had settled on a quick paced jog letting barley letting her warm muscles work for her. Her eyes gently studied the green one. He had sweat pooling in different areas as his chest rose and fell in fast pace rhythm.

Finally she could hear the song ending and she shot a look towards Robin. He was still hitting a punching bag looking more angry than ever. Taking her chance carefully she waited until the music finished the last few lines.

 _B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-R-K  
B-Z-B-Z-R-K  
Go berserk_

 _Go berserk_

 _Go berserk_

 _Go berserk_

 _Go berserk_

Silence filled the room for brief second and she took her opportunity while she had the chance.

"Robin, maybe we can listen to something that isn't so mind numbing?" The leader turned slightly hearing the request the next song had already started to play and he gave a lingering look towards the stereo. He wanted to tell her no, that the music had nothing to do with how hard they needed to work out. But that would have been a fat lie. His music mainly pumped him up. He sighed and before he could say anything Starfire rushed over to the stereo.

The alien had been watching carefully and as soon as Robin gave the "okay look" she took her chance to change the music. She didn't mind Robin's fast pace music but she had her favorite as well. She pressed the stop button and gave a cheeky smile towards the Boy wonder. "I'll put something else on." She responded. Clicking a few buttons she switched the input over to the radio. She smiled as her ears picked up the popular song. The one that she had know by heart. Slyly she moved back to her spot next to Cyborg.

Raven let out a big sigh as she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. Robin's music may have had a horrendous noise to it, but at least it didn't give her the nauseating feeling of Stars bubblegum pop station. Her hand rose and made a quick slap noise as her palm hit against her forehead. She looked up suddenly as she heard her the man next to her chuckle.

"Don't like the music Rae?" He taunted. He knew exactly what song was playing and found it amusing that it bothered Raven so.

"Shut up." she muttered.

 _Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want_

The lyrics began to play in her head as she huffed and puffed. _'Please don't start this.'_ She thought. As if on cue Raven's brain began it's mental picture slide show. _'Great! Well this day just keeps getting better and better.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven let out a big sigh as she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. Robin's music may have had a horrendous noise to it, but at least it didn't give her the nauseating feeling of Stars bubblegum pop station. Her hand rose and made a quick slap noise as her palm hit against her forehead. She looked up suddenly as she heard her the man next to her chuckle.**

 **"Don't like the music Rae?" He taunted. He knew exactly what song was playing and found it amusing that it bothered Raven so.**

 **"Shut up." she muttered.**

 ** _Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want_** ****

 **The lyrics began to play in her head as she huffed and puffed.** ** _'Please don't start this.'_** **She thought. As if on cue Raven's brain began it's mental picture slide show.** ** _'Great! Well this day just keeps getting better and better.'_**

 _Day drunk into the night  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because_

The girls violet eyes peered over to her right and she instantly was met with goosebumps erupting all over her skin. She suddenly felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. It was so weird how with just some loud music pumping in through the over head speakers made her feel so bothered. She closed her eyes and began murmuring her mantra under her breath. _'If I ignore the fact that he's right next to me it won't matter.'_

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on_

 _'We fuck for life. What a lovely line in a song.'_ She thought she opened her eyes and turned her head slightly. The green one had calmed his speed down and know was in a light jog similar to hers. Also to her discomfort he had removed his shirt and was using it to mop the sweat pouring down his face. Her eyes glimmered for a second as they rushed down his perfect body. The Empath could feel the heat rising on her skin. "Damn it." She whispered removing her eyes. _'Fuck his flawless body.'_ She groaned slightly as something sounded from the back of her mind. _'If you only could.'_

"You okay there Rave?" The Shapeshifter asked. He had noticed that she had been groaning and grumbling the entire time since she joined him. He was doing his best to ignore her but after his pointed ears caught her swearing did he decided to speak up.

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long_

She stared at him for moment but removed it before her red face gave away her unwanted thoughts. "I'm fine." She remarked in her monotone.

Catching on to her discomfort he nodded a few times before deciding to walk his muscles and heart rate down. Turning his speed down to a normal walking pace. He smirked softly as he noticed she had started biting her lip. One of her habits that he had grown to adore. She did it when she was annoyed or in deep thought. _'What is she thinking about?'_ He wondered.

 _If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on_

She began to wonder why such a song exist. _'Surely people don't actually enjoy and listen to this type of stuff.' J_ ust as the thought went off in her head, the quiet one glanced over to the weights. The princess was of course swaying and mouthing the words to the song. Raven head shook and she rolled her eyes. She noticed that even Cy was tapping his foot to the beat. _'I guess it's only abnormal to not like this song. Figures.'_

 _Love, give me love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

The truth that Raven would deny with all her being was that her and her emotional self had done the impossible. After everything, years and years of fighting with the green grass stain. Raven, dark, intelligent Raven had come to the realization that she liked the one called Beast Boy. She hated that fact her half demon heart did what she had begged it not to. Over the years he grew, his features became more attractive to her and she often caught herself staring at his lips, his fang. His lips had truly been her cynosure. She couldn't help but fantasize how they would feel, how they would taste.

She felt her legs give out a little, she grabbed a hold of the handle bars steadying herself. Remembering just a few nights ago Raven had awoken from a deep sleep. Visual images filled her mind as she recalled the deep desires of her mind.

 ** _The young mans hands softly cupped her cheeks as his lips encased hers. She felt her body melt into him as moved against her mouth. They were soft, welcoming, everything she had wanted them to be. She could felt his hot breath on the side of her cheek as he breathed out of his nose. The action of him simply kissing her made her skin feel like it was on fire. He pulled away just barely enough for her to open hers slightly. That when he took his kiss further. He saw the opening and took it. Inviting his tongue in she felt a rush of excitement. Some where deep down she felt her body react to the new feeling. Wrapping her arms around his neck he responded with his fingers gently pushing the hem of her shirt up. Tickling her soft skin made her moan softly in to his mouth. It was turning into a flurry of hot passion that she couldn't pull away from. She felt him trace lines up and down her stomach making her muscles twitch in response. How far was she going to allow? He removed his lips from hers and began to move down her neck. Her breath caught in her mouth as she felt his fang nip and suckle her tender skin. Her heart pounding she couldn't think of anything. Nothing but how much she wanted this. She wanted him... all of him..._**

"Raven!"

Raven snapped out her trance and noticed that the whole team had gathered around the ring. Beast Boy stood in front of her his eye brows raised to sky. She was still jogging in place in her own little world.

"Did you hear?" He asked Pressing the stop button on the treadmill she slowed her pace and took in a couple deep breaths. Averting her gaze to the floor she ignored the strong desire she had to launch herself on the green one.

"Sorry I was.. thinking." She responded removing her feet off the machine. With shaking knees she moved across the gym.

"Careful Rae, too much thinking can hurt." the Changeling joked he gently shoved the poor girl. This cause her to stumble slightly before regaining her composure. She wanted to laugh at his comment for he would never really know how true the statement was. Especially with thoughts like hers. The two made it to the ring and the nerves Raven had felt before began to peak.

"Raven," Robin stated "It's your turn." She let out a small breath and nodded. She walked over to the corner and climb inside the boxing ring. She waited patiently on the outside while on the inside she felt like a tornado was taking over her brain. She wanted to get her mind off the sexual feeling she was feeling towards her green teammate, but she didn't want Robin to find a reason to throw himself into the ring with her. _'Anyone but Robin.'_ she prayed silently. She watched as Robin paced back in forth in front of the three, obviously pondering something deep in his mind. Finally he walked over to Raven and began to whisper to her.

"Raven, you know the rules. No powers not until the fight is over. I want to give it you're all. Don't hold back got it?" He instructed. The Empath chewed on her cheek keeping her thoughts to herself. Finally she gave rushed answer.

"Okay."

She could see Robin's blue eyes narrow underneath his mask. He knew her too well to know she wasn't quite in agreement with his rules. Instead of asking he disregarded her displeasure. "Now I know you know how important this is. So I also what to play on weakness. I guess I should ask if we can use you're healing abilities for any damages that will happen." He didn't wait for her to answer before he when on. "So I've decide that I'm going to have Beast Boy go in today." She suddenly felt her heart sink as his name sounded off in her ears. Robin resumed to his place by the other three.

"On second thought I'll take Robin instead." She muttered under breath.

 _Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on_

"Beast Boy." Robin called out.

"What?! DUDE! I seriously just went yesterday." The Changeling complained.

"You know that at least one person has to go twice. This week its you turn." Robin scolded.

"UGH!" Beast Boy bellowed stepping forward. He began muttering under his breath cursing the leader. "Fucksakes I always get picked. Stupid Robin and his selfishness." Robin moved after him and began to whisper something to him. Raven came to the conclusion that by the look on Beast Boy's face, he had told the same thing to the Shapeshifter as he told her. _No holding back._ Beast Boy gave a wavering look over at his partner and shook his head a few times. She heard Robin voice become more rigid as his loud whispered told him that she was fully capable to heal any injury that he would give to her. Beast Boy let out defeated sigh and just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly the music became loud again causing the two in the ring to look up. Cyborg stood by the stereo. A new song played through the speakers and Raven caught on to Beast Boy's discomfort.

 _It's too hard to sleep  
I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees_

"Seriously Cy?" Beast Boy shot. The Tinman gave an evil smile towards his friend.

"What?"

"I know exactly what your doing and I really am not liking it." He yelled over the noise. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." This was a complete lie.

A week earlier Beast Boy had fell asleep in the common room listening to his Ipod. The song that he had been listening to happened to be this very one. Jason Derulo. His brain took the liberty to make up story in his head to match the song. This of course turned out to be a very intense passionate dream about a certain teammate of his, that ended abruptly with his face meeting the floor. He ripped his headphones out and cursed the song to hell. He had been fighting the emotions for so long he was starting to get sick with himself. Beast Boy had been foolish enough to tell the story to his "former best friend" and now was being tormented.

 _'How am I suppose to fight her? Especially with this song playing?!'_

"Lets get this over with grass stain." Raven commented. She wasn't one to use the terrible nick names but she also knew that anger was one of Beast Boy's key weakness. Letting out a big sigh Beast Boy straighten out and got into position.

 _It's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah  
_  
"Fuck." He mumbled watching her move gracefully. He knew exactly how this was going to end. And he knew it wasn't going to be in his favor.


	3. Chapter 3

_'How am I suppose to fight her? Especially with this song playing?!'_

 _"Lets get this over with grass stain." Raven commented. She wasn't one to use the terrible nick names but she also knew that anger was one of Beast Boy's key weakness. Letting out a big sigh Beast Boy straighten out and got into position._

 _It's a hundred degrees_  
 _I got one foot out the door_  
 _Where are my keys?_  
 _'Cause I gotta leave, yeah_

 _"Fuck." He mumbled watching her move gracefully. He knew exactly how this was going to end. And he knew it wasn't going to be in his favor._

...

The two began circling each other. Beast Boy huffed and hummed as his emeralds never left her amethysts. He stumbled a few times as he moved in counterclockwise motion. She made the movement look easy, never pausing to gather her footing. Raven watched waiting for him to lunge towards her but he never did. Once again she felt her heart beginning speed up as if she was in race. Robin's voice sound off in their ears, "Stop dancing you two." Pursing her lips she moved forward.

"Your just scared of getting you ass kicked again, by woman." The Empath taunted. Referring to his fight two days before. Star had kicked his trash, although how could anyone justified that as fair fight? They still were allowed to use powers at that point. This caused Beast Boy to grit his teeth. _'You know exactly what she's doing.'_ his mind told him. She was only doing this to piss him off, get a raise out of him so that his defenses would be down. He wasn't going to let it happen, honestly he couldn't focus long enough to get frustrated with her. She threw the first punch which he turned away from. Missing his face entirely. He ducked once more as she threw another punch.

 _In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast  
I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

"Stop." Robin yelled Raven dropped her fist and huffed.

"It's not my fault that the wimpy boy won't throw a punch."

"Hey I'm just avoiding messing up your pretty face." Beast Boy shot back. So much for keeping his anger at bay.

"Beast Boy seriously _don't hold back_." Robin said through clenched teeth. Beast Boy looked back and Raven. His eyes were sad, as if he was begging someone to stop him. Begging her not to hate him for what ever may happen. He sighed softly and then before Raven could even react he charged her. Raven's body made a loud smacking noise as it hit the mat. The sound of her breath getting knock out of her also stayed in the air. Beast Boy's eyes went wide he heard the song taunting him.

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

"Can we stop?" He asked he began to rise off her.

"No! That's perfect, Raven I want you to free from this." Robin instructed. A low growl came from Beast Boy's chest as he felt his cheek flush. He moved his body back on hers. Violet orbs met his and he suddenly realized how close he was to her. His arms held down hers, as his body straddled hers. Beast Boy had been in this situations many times, although they only ever played in his head. He could smell her perfume that lingered on her skin from the previous night. It had mixed with her sweat which was enough to send him right over the edge.

Raven grunted and began to wiggle under him. She had wished that he would of have put his shirt back on before starting the match. She did her best to focus her gaze up on his face instead of his well defined chest. Most of his body weight was on hers. At one time in this would have never been a problem, but that was years ago before the string bean shot up in height. She focused her energy, remaining calm, she began focusing on moving her arms. Beast Boy could feel her doing her best to move and he focused and forced her arms back down. They both were breathing heavy and Raven couldn't help the burning desire that had formed in her stomach as she could smell, the scent of his spearmint mouth wash. Her mouth water as her body told her that she _needed_ to have a taste. She let out a soft moan that she instantly regretted.

 _You open the door_  
Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Beast Boy did his best to hide the growing pressure that was in carefully hidden under his basket ball shorts. Hearing her moan did the exact opposite of helping his situation. With the amount of squirming Raven was doing it wouldn't be long before she would feel the reaction he was having. He now was using all his strength to keep her in place.

"Come on Raven you must get free." Star cheered.

Beast Boy let his head fall as he felt her right arm become loose. As soon as his face was closer to hers she smirked softly as she enforced her plan. His eyes focused on hers as he got control of her wiggling arm, he didn't even have time to blink as he saw her moved her head up. In one swift motion she took her forehead and head butted him right in the bridge of his nose.

A grunt came from his lips as he fell closing any and all space between them. All he could see was stars and he didn't even realize what had happened. The smirk that was on Raven's mouth disappeared as she suddenly realized that he was trying to hide something from her. She felt like she couldn't breath as she began to panic. His pelvis was pushing into her thigh. A loud crash exploded causing all four titans to look towards the weights. Raven face was brighter than firetruck, knowing that her powers were acting out. She needed to get free. No holding back. With Beast Boy distracted she moved her leg up and tucked up underneath her. Getting the perfect angle with her knee she slammed it into him.

A loud shriek erupted from the Changeling mouth as he moved completely off of Raven. His hands flew to his groin. Cyborg cringed as he shook his head. Raven stood up and looked towards the man who was writhing on the floor. She knew that was a big no, no but she knew that she needed to get away from that lustful emotion.

"That was a cheap shot." Beast Boy choked in animal whine. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to focus on anything but the pain.

"Good job. Raven that was awesome!" Robin praised.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy shot giving Boy Wonder a hateful gaze. "That's not fair she broke the number one rule, DICK." his voice strained as he rolled back in forth.

"I told Raven not to hold back. She did exactly what she was told to." Robin explained. "That's what I would want her do if she was being held down like that."

"and I agree." Beast Boy said through clenched teeth. "But I'm her teammate and the rules are, no balls no boobs." He finally felt the pain subsiding leaving just a nausea feeling. He stood with shaking knees and looked at Robin who had just shrugged his comment off. Feeling his anger peak he hissed, "Fine, no rules means boob shots are now free game."

The whole room when into an uncomfortable silence as Raven merely glared at her opponent. It took a minute for Beast Boy to realize what he just said. His mouth dropped as his green cheeks went crimson.

"Uh,... I" He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"You even think about it, and I swear I'll make sure there won't be _any_ future Logans." Raven threaten. Her gaze was enough to send Beast Boy into a panic, wanting to retreat into a deep dark hole.

"Again." Robin stated folding his arms.

"Oh you can't be serious." Beast Boy cried in frustration.

"Beast Boy, focus. You're still holding back. Raven won that round." Robin ordered. Beast Boy stomach dropped as he watched Raven start the circling like a cat would it's prey. He sighed raising his fist.

"Ready go!"


	4. Chapter 4

The gym grew eerily quiet as six sets of eyes leered at the two in the ring. Beast Boy scrunched up his nose feeling the pain of having Raven's forehead knocked into the bridge of it moments ago. He mirrored her movements waiting for her to moved towards him. He could hear the sound of her heavy breaths as she moved. Regret filled his stomach as soon as he lunched forward. A green fist made contact with her gray cheek. There was a soft gasp from Star as Raven soon felt the pain of his punch. She didn't make a sound as she moved. She threw two punches which both he blocked.

Raven became anxious as the lack of power she had in the situation. She had done so well in the last round, she didn't want to go back now. Another swing came from the Changeling and this time he missed as she ducked. Finding herself crouched down she flew her long leg out knocking Beast Boy's feet right out from him. He fell onto the mat with a loud thud. Raven surprised herself with how quickly she managed to climb on top of him. She knew it wouldn't be long before he was back on his feet.

"Great Raven, don't let him get up." Robin ordered.

Sweat pooled at the center of her chest as she nodded and began to do her best to pin down the man who was at least twice as big as her. There was a mixture of excitement and confidence deep inside her as she looked down at Beast Boy. He on the other hand was blocking off all emotion from her. As she peered down at him she noticed that his face was blank as well. For a moment she was taken back by this, he was never one to do this. That moment was all Beast Boy need before his arms twisted right out of her grasp. Once he was free he effortlessly grabbed her and flipped her down on to the mat.

Raven growled as she felt the cold mat against her sore cheek. It was clear that Beast Boy wasn't holding back now. She grunted as she felt his knee press into her shoulder. Her heart began to hammer in her chest as she realized that this was the exact position Starfire had been in the night before. It was all she could do not to blast him right off of her. ' _Poor poor Star.'_ she thought. She tossed her head back trying to see how to get free, but that's when she picked up on a new emotion. Humiliation mixed with repulsion.

Beast Boy let out a breath as he and shook his head. He removed his knee off the Empath, and then removed rest of himself off as well.

"Sorry I can't." He whispered in a guilty tone. Everyone was surprised by this but not as surprised as Raven was. She was quite shocked to see Beast Boy green hand out midair. He held it out for her. She looked back towards Robin. Was he really not going to say anything? She gulped down the emotions that were stuck in her chest and she accepted the green one's hand. He pulled her up, leveling her body with his. This is when his eyes caught her new bruised cheek. Raven swore that she heard a soft whine come from his lips at that moment.

What happened next, completely sent Raven over the edge. She didn't know where the others were or where they went but just in a brief moment it was just him and her. Only him and those emeralds. They were piercing so deep, it stole her breath away. His arm moved up and before he could even think about it his hand had found her cheek. He could hear the blood pumping in her veins.

His rough fingers brushed against the bruise as he gazed at what he had done to her. Raven found herself paralyzed as she just watched him. His mouth pouted as regret poured out of him. He gently moved his fingers down her cheek. Her eyes naturally closed for brief second letting his touch watch over her. A soft sigh came from her mouth and she snapped her eyes open.

"Ahem." Cyborg interrupted by clearing his throat.

Beast Boy instantly removed his hand and took his gaze to the floor. He didn't know what had come over him and he suddenly was regretting ever leaving his bed this morning. He moved back to his corner hoping that she would knock him out cold in the next few moments.

Raven finally regained her composure, her hand had moved to where his once was. Shaking her head she looked towards Robin. He only nodded telling her to continue. She rose her shoulders a couple of times trying to figure out why she was attached to feeling of his fingers.

Moving towards her once again Beast Boy threw more punches with not nearly enough power behind them. Raven moved, blocked and ducked away from them all. Winding her right hand back she clocked him right in the chin. His fang dung deep into his lip making it bleed. Shaking the pain off he charged at her and sent another punch. This time he got her right in lip. Raven stumbled back dazed. Bringing her right hand up to her lip she felt something warm. Pulling back she confirmed her thoughts. He had split it clean open.

Beast Boy's stomach did a somersault as he saw the blood. He didn't mean to hit her enough to cause blood. He had to hold back his animalistic growls from coming out as she smeared the blood off her lip. A glare was shot towards at Robin as the Changeling suddenly wished that the alarm would go off so they could stop this extreme training. How could this possibly help them? If anything it was only making him feel like a monster.

Raven could feel her teammate's pain and in all honesty she was so tired of this brutal exercise. Hell she never even wanted to do it in the first place. Robin clearly would never learn. As she wiped her lip again she suddenly came up with a plan. It was time to be done with this. She sent a casual look towards Beast Boy and then took in a deep breath. She knew that this really wasn't her greatest idea but if it meant ending the fight and the guilt ridden Beast Boy it was worth it. There was not doubt in her mind that Beast Boy wouldn't like it. _'Hopefully he'll forgive me for this later.'_

Advancing towards him she threw her fist at him and put on her best angry face. "You really fight like a girl." She spat. This only earned her an eyebrow raise. He moved his head as she threw another punch at him.

"It's no wonder why you only depend on your powers." She murmured. She hit his cheek as he was stunned by her words. "How long do you think you'd last without them?" she questioned.

Beast Boy found himself bewildered by her comments. He thought she had dropped the make him angry act a while ago but it seemed that she was going to take it to a new level.

"I was so sure that you would have knocked me out by now but I guess I should have known. You are just not man enough are you?"

"Shut up Raven." He whispered. Shooting a glance towards the others. He didn't want to hurt her surely she of all people would know that. He knew, she knew it from how she reacted just moments ago. He threw his fist at her bruise cheek but barley grazed it.

"What? Is Beastie getting angry?" She asked in very odd sick tone. She fought with her eyes, blinking back the tears that had formed in the corners of them. His emotions were barely enough to handle, before and now she could feel the storm brewing deep inside. "You're pathetic." She spoke again. She watched as his ears drop as he sent a glare her way. She waited patiently hoping that he would blow but he didn't. She sent a kick to shin as he swore under his breath. He growled softly and she knew that he was close to breaking. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to pull out the big guns but by the look on his face and his body language told her otherwise.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ She thought biting her hurt lip she sucked in and offered her lowest deepest blow she could muster.

"I wondered why you never could save _them_ , but now seeing your fighting skills," She paused kicking him in the stomach. He reeled back clutching himself. "It's no surprise at all." She finished her eyes brimming with tears.

That was it. The final straw. A loud growl erupted from the green one. Raven didn't stop the sigh as she felt relief, seeing him charge towards her.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about _them_." He yelled and with one swift motion he punched the Empath so hard that it sent her flying back. The sound of her petite body hitting the mat made everyone in the room cringe. All the color drained from Beast Boy as he realized what he just did.

...

Raven's violet orbs opened slowly as she began focusing. Her pounding head, forced her eyes to shut for a moment before opening again. Jade green eyes stared down at her. A small moan escaped from her mouth as she began to move.

"She is coming out of it." Starfire commented. Turning her attention on something Raven couldn't see. She then noticed Robin was sitting near her shaking his head.

"You were close Raven, I liked your way of getting him upset. You may have taken too far." Robin frowned down at her. She closed her eyes in response to his comment. No more of this silly useless training. She found herself once again voicing her opinions on the matter.

"I think we need to think of new way to do combat practice." She muttered. Robin sent her an odd look confused by her words. It wasn't until Starfire's mouse voice breaking the silence did Raven feel better about her statement.

"Robin, I understand that you want us to be our best, but I must agree with Raven." Starfire affirmed. Her soft fingers gently brushed a lock of hair that was stuck to Raven's sweat covered face. She gave her sad look before adding, "I don't see how this is helping our friends. Friends shouldn't have to battle like this."

Robin's frown seem to only grow as he looked from Raven and back at Starfire. His lips drew into a tight line as he began thinking. Of course the two were right. He had thought his new combat routine was a sure fire way to keep criminals off his teammates. A deep sigh came from him as he shook his head giving in.

"Okay, you guys are right." he mumbled. "We have to come up with a way to keep _you_ safe." he stated looking right up at his girlfriend. "I seriously can't stand the thought of either one of you getting..." He trailed off his face twisting in disgust.

"What if you teach us some moves? That way we can practice and then if something should happen we will be prepare." Raven responded still lying on her back. She had began to move slowly taking her time getting up off the mat.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Robin noted in softer tone. He reached out his hand offered it to Raven. She took it and sat up. A dizzy spell washed over her for a minute causing her to moan softly.

"Friend Beast Boy it is all right, Raven is fine." Starfire commented. Turning her head behind her.

Her pale hand moved to her sore head as she looked around the room. She spotted Cyborg crouched down in the very corner of the boxing ring. He had his right arm out which she knew he used as a computer. Check in vitals most likely. Looking passed him she finally saw the man who knock her out. He had his legs tucked up against his bare chest. His eyes seemed glued on her as sweat dripped down his face. His hands covered his head as he continued to shake it over and over.

"Beast Boy?" She asked softly. She gingerly began moving towards him. Crawling on her knees she didn't quite understand what had happened after she saw a green fist come flying towards her face. She wondered for a moment if her powers had acted out to protect her. As she got closer she noticed that it didn't appear any damage was done to him.

"Deep breaths pal." Cy instructed he had one finger on the Changeling monitoring his heart rate. It took Raven moving closer to him for Beast Boy snapped out of his weird trance. His arm nearly knocked Cyborg down as he moved towards Raven.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." She stated simply. She wanted to tell him sorry as well, tell him that she didn't mean her hurtful words, but she decided it was better to talk to him when the others weren't around. She rose off her knees and began to stand up. She wiped off her brow before tossing a look back at Robin.

"I'm done for the day." She told him. He didn't argue with her, only nodded. "He is too." She added nodding her head back towards Beast Boy. She felt his strong arms wrap around her pulling her into his bare chest.

"I'm really sorry." He muttered hugging her tight against him. Her face blushed instantly.

"Really it's fine." She stated pushing him away. "No hugging." Her words bit as they came off her mouth. She couldn't give in to her desires. No matter how much she wanted to melt into his warm touch. "I'm going to shower." She began levitating off the ground towards the locker room. She could feel all her friends eyes on her as she left but she didn't turn to look. _'What a nice way to start off my day.'_

...

She let the hot steamy water cascade down her shoulders longer than she normally would. She told herself that she deserved extra time in the comforts that the shower was offering to her. She did. It wasn't everyday she broke a teammate down by her demon tongue. Swallowing back the bitter taste in her mouth, she tossed her violet wet locks back across her shoulders and sighed. She knew out of all the things to say, she had to bring up the parents. She felt her stomach suddenly heave a bit as she recalled the words.

 _"I wondered why you never could save them, but now seeing your fighting skills, it's no surprise at all."_

Never in a million years would she say that to him. She knew the power behind the words, and it made her sick to know that some part of her, an evil part loved saying it to him. Washing the remaining soap off her she turned the water off and forcefully removed herself from the shower. She found herself wishing that she could just spend the rest of the day in there. Letting the water keep her warm as she let herself wallow in self hatred.

The cut on her bottom lip was sliced and bruised but had stopped bleeding. The swelling had already gone down a lot. She puckered it in the mirror and cocked her head to left. As she stared she decided that she wanted to keep it. A token for her words. Brushing her hair back she huffed at her reflection in the mirror and turned on her heel. While in the shower all of her bruises and the ache in her head and magically disappeared, as they often did after a battle. As for the lip she knew that would actually take some effort in her part. She wrapped her silk robe tight around her and opened the door out of the shower area.

Taking a few steps she moved towards her shelf that had all her items on it. Her cloak hung on the hook as waiting for the time when it would be clasped back on to her shoulders. She sat down her shampoo bottle which was in her left hand. Tossing wet strands of hair back across her shoulders, she licked the sore of her lip and exhaled deeply through her nose.

"I'm glad you stayed down here." She stated in a soft voice. She turned and saw him sitting on a the bench in the middle of the gym. "I really want to talk to you." Not bothering to raise her voice she knew he could hear her. She took note that they were truly alone now sensing the others weren't even on the main level of the tower.

His hands were clasp together, his gaze stuck on something unseen. She decided that if she wanted to have an actual conversation with him, she'd have to be the one that engaged it. She moved over to him taking in a full aware of his body posture. He had showered that she was sure off. The lemongrass and sandalwood scent filled her nostrils, reminding her of a warm summers day. His green grass hair was still damp, tangling her fingers in her robe tie she fought to not tangle her hands in wet curls. She smoothed out her robe and sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." She offered. She watched him wanted him to lift his head give her a goofy grin and make some snarky comment, but it never came. He just continued to stare at an invisible object, his mouth in straight line. "Did you hear me?" She asked knowing what stupid question it was. She should have asked why aren't you answering me? or don't you want some sort of explanation? A soft clicking of his tongue was the only response he gave to her.

Raven did her best to keep her irritation down, but it was hard to apologize to someone who didn't seem interested in hearing what she had to say. Turning her attention on his hands she began to think about the feeling of his rough fingers against her skin. Sliding slowly down her cheek. Making her melt like ice cream on a warm summers day. She broke her thoughts and tried again. This time she carefully took his chin in her hand and brought his gaze up to meet hers.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier." She repeated. His eyes seemed somber as she felt the need to explain herself. "I knew that you were done with fighting and I was done the second I stepped into the ring-"

"I know why you did it." he stated cutting her off. "It still doesn't make me feel better about knocking shit out of you." peeking up at her she saw that he too was sporting a bruised lip but unlike hers, his top lip had taken the damage.

"I understand that you're upset. I knew you wouldn't be too thrilled but I also knew the only way to end the whole thing was a knock out."

"I just wish you would have been the one doing the knock outs instead of me."

"Well, I'm not nearly strong enough for that," She found a smirk playing on her lips. "Besides I'm glad you proved my words wrong." She added. A quietness came over the two as they just stared at each other. Raven found herself wanting to add more to her conversation but all her words were caught in the back of her mouth. Once again she found herself frozen, trapped, in the gaze of his emeralds. Damn those emeralds and their powers over her. His eyes then moved down to her lip. She watched as he seemed to study it, biting on his as response.

"Why didn't you...?" His voice was different now, low and husky. He didn't finished the thought. For the second time that day she felt him raise his hand up and using his thumb gently traced the cut on her lip. Her heart thumped deep into her chest as she realized that also like before she didn't pull away entranced by his touch. Her eyes moved from his eyes down to his mouth and up again. She couldn't be sure but it felt like he was moving closer to her. Her mouth seemed to dry like the desert as she told herself that she needed to get away. Panic. Why was she scared of him?

He eyes never left her lips as he inched closer and closer to her. He wanted to kiss her. Bad. He knew it and he was pretty sure she knew it as well. He moved slowly letting the pressure build. He want to but fear of what she wanted kept him from moving too quickly. He broke his look to glance back her eyes. He licked his lips closing the gap more between them. He found it a good sign that she hadn't moved away yet.

"Rae, I really want to kiss yo-" He whispered losing the U as his lips finally met hers. Both bodies seemed to ignite from the soft kiss. Chills ran down her spine as he softly kissed her. She let him kiss her for a long while before she pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open setting her attention on his lips. "You don't know how-"

"Again." She broke his sentence and this time was the one pulling him into her lips. Sparks flew as she didn't stop her hands from doing what they had long to do. She threaded her fingers into his hair. His green hand cupped her cheek keeping her lips against his. Tilting his head just a bit he found he could kiss her deeper this way. His tongue entered her mouth and she finally was able to taste the mint that lingered on his tongue. Moaning into his mouth she found that all her thought and desires were coming true. She gently sucked on his bottom lip as he slowly pulled away from her mouth.

"So, I was thinking if I knock you out more often can it always end like this?" he asked playfully. He leaded in trying to steal another kiss which she turned away from.

A smirk formed on her lips as her hand covered his whole face, pushing him away. "I let you win that round. I doubt you'll be as lucky next time."

"Is that a threat?" He questioned grinning

"It's a promise." She responded standing up. A small smile formed on her lips. Turning she leaned into his face and kissed his lips once more. "Promise." She whispered against them. Then she turned on her heel and made her way out of the gym.


End file.
